10 Kurt iPod Shuffle Drabbles
by Victoria1127
Summary: Range in rating from K-T. Put your iPod on Shuffle and use the first line of the first 10 songs as a prompt. All Kurt, Various Pairings.


**Your fingertips across my skin- Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy**

"Are you serious? GRADY?"  
"It's manly. Grady Hummel."  
"I am NOT naming our son Grady!"  
"Well, do you have a better idea?"  
"I like the name Kurt."  
"That sounds so…nerdy. Grady just sounds like he's going to kill a tiger with his bare hands!"  
"Let's let him decide. We each put a toy in the crib, and whichever he touches first gets to pick."  
"Deal."  
A green ball and a pink stuffed octopus were placed in the crib. The infant reached out his tiny little hand and grasped the octopus firmly without hesitation. Burt scoffed loudly and reached in to get the ball. As he did so, five chubby little fingers swept across the back of his hand. He paused to take it in: the delicate brown curls, big blue eyes. He swept a lock of hair out of his son's face.  
"Hi, Kurt."

**You're the one for me, you're my ecstasy, you're the one I need- Get Down, Backstreet Boys**

Moans escaped Kurt's mouth as fast-moving lips worked their way down his body. He'd had a rough day at school. When Jesse St. James stopped to ask him if everything was alright, he had brushed him off. What did Jesse know about being called a fag every day and being expected to just deal with it? Puck was just fucking around when he said it, but it still hurt and he still wasn't sure how to handle it. Jesse persisted. He said he knew a great way to relieve some stress. Irritated, Kurt said, "Suck it."

Follows directions? Check.

**What you see's not what you get- Gone, Kelly Clarkson**

My stepbrother, Kurt, is gayer than a box of birds. I've known this as long as I've known him. He puts glitter on anything that will stand still. He wears corsets. I found a pair of my boxers under his pillow once. Just saying. Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt. In a not-gay way. But he is so frilly and prissy and, well, gay. Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. I'm just not used to seeing a guy acting…not like a guy. I'm used to it with Kurt, though. Which is why I was surprised when he came down the stairs in grease stained coveralls, a huge smudge darkening his porcelain skin.

"What have you been doing?"

"Dad said I could have a car again if I could find one and fix it up."

He grabbed a package of moist towelettes and bounded back up the steps. The entire exchange took about 15 seconds. So, why am I laying here, 2 hours later, thinking about Kurt covered in grease? Um. In a not gay way.

Yeah, I don't know either.

**Now, don't just walk away pretending everything's okay- Are You Happy Now?, Michelle Branch**

"No. I'm not going to continue doing this, Puck."  
"Doing what?"  
"You know what."  
"Get outa my face, Hilary Duff. I have some freshmen to shove into lockers."  
"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Noah! I am not going to keep being thrown into dumpsters and being called names and being humiliated by you day after day, and then going home and fucking your brains out. You're gonna have to choose one or the other."  
"Alright." Puck walked away with purpose, leaving a devastated Kurt in his wake.  
"PUCK!" he called after him as a pathetic afterthought. He stared at the ground, holding back tears. Suddenly, a pair of dirty black converse appeared in front of him. He looked up.  
"Forgot to say goodbye…baby." Puck pressed his lips against his gently at first, and then more forcefully. When they parted, they were surrounded by students stunned into silence. Puck walked away again, calling over his shoulder, "See ya tonight, boo. Gonna make ya squeal!"

_That's my man._

**I'm running down the road, tryin' to loosen my load, I got 7 women on my mind- Take it Easy, The Eagles**

I gave Mercedes my love and support.  
I gave Rachel much-needed reality checks.  
I gave Brittany my first kiss.  
I gave Tina protection from the jocks.  
I gave Santana a win at Nationals.  
I gave Quinn fashion advice and a shoulder to cry on.  
I gave Galinda, my beagle, a coveted spot on my bed with me at night.

No wonder I'm gay. Greedy bitches.

**Maybe it's intuition. Some things you just don't**** question****- I Knew I Loved You, Savage Garden**

"Daddy, can I have the pretty tutu?"  
"Daddy, girls are gross."  
"Daddy…why do my pants get tighter when I hang out with Mike Chang?"  
"Dad, can Mercedes spend the night tonight?"  
"Dad, these pants just aren't tight enough."  
"Oooh dad, these boots are fabulous."  
"No, dad, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm not interested…in dating."  
"Dad? Does the brooch with the pink roses look better or the one with the green butterfly? DAD, PAY ATTENTION."  
"Dad…I'm gay."

Oh, I always knew. I don't know how I knew, I just did.

**It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside- Your Song, Elton John**

"Daaaad! Please…this is embarrassing."

Burt Hummel stood outside the garage with an ancient camera as Carole tried to work the teenagers into acceptable poses. Artie and Tina, Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Matt. Tina sat in Artie's lap, Rachel and Finn posed in the middle—Rachel trying to get Finn to mime kissing her on the cheek while she "popped" her leg.

"Seriously Carole, we can just stand here. It's fine…" Kurt stammered as Carole adjusted the feathers in his hat.

"It's cool, Mrs. Hummel. I got this." Matt swept Kurt up into his arms, holding him like the world's most fashionable baby and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"DON'T MOVE! BURT TAKE THE PICTURE!" Something about formal events got Carole all worked up. Click. The kids piled into the limo and drove off to the prom. Burt and Carole both had tears in their eyes. It's not every day you realize your only little boy is nearly grown.

**Comin' out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine- Mr. Brightside, The Killers**

"Kurt. I am not wearing this in public." Mercedes came out of the dressing room wearing a navy blue patent-leather corset and lime green leggings with thigh-high lace-up high heel boots. "I look ridiculous."

"Nonsense, we look fabulous." Kurt stepped out of the dressing room wearing the exact same thing. He looked down at himself. "I feel so pretty."

**My baby don't mess around me 'cause she loves me so and this I know for sure- Hey Ya!, Outkast**

I'm not the jealous type. I'm really not. But when I see my boyfriend flirting with Finn Hudson in the hallway, I'd be lying if I said it doesn't ruffle my feathers. It happens the same way every time. I see him giggling and blushing and batting his long eyelashes at Finn, I roll up and say I need to talk to him for a minute, and he swears he doesn't have feelings for Finn and he's just a flirt by nature, and then he leans down and kisses me and tells me he loves me, and then he promises me a lapdance (my favorite!) for later and my heart just melts. I smile at him and tell him it's okay and I love him, and I pull him into my lap and we ride down the hallway together, not caring about the stares and the whispers because when you love someone, it doesn't matter.

**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older? Then we wouldn't have to wait so long- Wouldn't It Be Nice, Beach Boys**

"Let's get married."  
I choked on my own spit. "What?"  
"I want to marry you, Kurt."  
_Oh, Finn._ "You know we can't, don't you?"  
"I know we're young, but…I wanna marry you. Someday."  
_Someday._ "I wanna marry you too. When we're older."  
He smiled at me. That 100 watt Finn Hudson smile. We lay in the grass, looking at the stars. He held my hand and we looked at each other. In that moment, I knew that it would happen. Not today, of course, but someday. When we're older.


End file.
